


Maegor the Lusty

by MayorHaggar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Harems, Impregnation, Marriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Polygamy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: What if Maegor I Targaryen's defining trait was not his cruelty or desire for the throne, but his lust?
Relationships: Alys Harroway/Maegor I Targaryen/Tyanna of the Tower, Ceryse Hightower/Maegor I Targaryen, Elinor Costayne/Maegor I Targaryen, Maegor I Targaryen/Jeyne Westerling (wife of Maegor I), Maegor I Targaryen/Rhaena Targaryen (Daughter of Aenys I)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Maegor the Lusty

**Author's Note:**

> AU all around here. Maegor doesn't force anyone into anything, so there's no need for noncon or dubcon warnings, and the circumstances behind most of his marriages are changed. Timeline stuff may not match up either, but just go with it.

Ceryse Hightower was the first of Maegor's wives. Many young men would have been intimidated at being with a woman ten years their elder, but not Maegor. He'd consummated the marriage a dozen times on their wedding night and his lust for his first wife had not diminished no matter how many years passed or how many other wives he took.

Her uncle was the High Septon, but Ceryse was the furthest thing from a pious septa in bed. She was nearly as horny as she was, and she was always willing to meet the extremely high demand he put on her. Their wedding night had merely been the beginning; he fucked her daily, usually several times. Ceryse took it all without complaint, proving that she was indeed an ideal wife.

"Ah, M-Maegor!" she panted. She was slick with sweat and struggling to hold on as he pounded her from behind while she was on her hands and knees. That was understandable; his desires had not lessened despite the fact that she was currently pregnant with their first child. She was performing admirably, but she'd had her hands full even when she hadn't been pregnant. Her physical stamina and energy was not what it had been; he pounded her into submission far more quickly now than he normally would have.

She still did her best though. Her arms trembled from the strain of keeping herself propped up, but still she refused to give in. She even pushed her hips back into him and met his thrusts, but her attempts were feeble. She simply lacked the strength to match his limitless sexual appetite. He loved her for trying though.

That didn't mean he was going to take it easy on her. Wife or not, pregnant or not, Maegor was not a man who held himself back. If he'd been a crueler, more vicious sort, he likely would have made the realm bleed. Fortunately for Ceryse as well as all of Westeros, his intensity was confined to the bedchamber. He poured all of his aggression into the rocking of his hips as he drove his cock into his wife, and Ceryse just took it all, moaned and did her best to hold on until the end.

Try as she might, Ceryse just couldn't hold out forever. Her arms could support her no longer and her upper body flopped down onto the bed. She buried her face in the pillow and whined. Maegor's hips kept pushing forward all the while, not giving her a break regardless. He hadn't ever restrained himself once the mood hit him, and he wasn't about to start now. He held onto his wife's upraised hips and pounded into her, forcing her to take the entirety of his cock deep inside of her. She just groaned senselessly and remained face-down in the pillow while he used her body for his own pleasure.

Maegor kept at it, continuing to plow her until he felt his release coming. Until recently he had finished inside of her almost without fail, making sure to give her as much of his seed as possible so she could give him an heir. Since that was no longer a concern, at least not until she'd given birth and was ready to get started on their second child, he didn't see the need to spend himself inside of her cunt. Instead he pulled free, rolled her over onto her back and splattered his seed across her weary face. She gasped in surprise when she realized what he was doing, and some of his semen went into her mouth as a result. The majority of it, though, hit her directly in the face. She took a large amount of it on her cheeks and chin, but some of it went higher, catching her on the nose, below the eyes and as high up as her forehead.

Ceryse, long used to his urges by now, took it all as well as she always did. She didn't complain or object as he coated her face with his seed, just as she'd never once tried to refuse him whenever he lusted for her. 

"Thank you," she whispered as he retrieved a cloth and wiped her face off. Maegor examined her as he worked, and he didn't like what he saw. She was as beautiful as ever, despite her insecurities about how pregnancy was changing her body. Maegor's desire for her had not gone down; if anything he wanted her even more now that she was carrying his child. She continued to do her best to take care of his needs, but he could see how it was affecting her. Her chest heaved and she struggled to catch her breath. That wasn't unusual in and of itself, but she was tiring more and more easily these days, and it seemingly took her longer to recover each time. He worried about what this might do to their baby, but he knew he would not be able to deny his sexual desires long enough for her to give birth. And taking up with a whore was not an option for him. Most noblemen would have done so happily, but that was not Maegor. He did not want to father any bastards. Any children of his must be of royal blood, and any woman he took into his bed must be his wife. He believed in this strongly. But what was he to do in his current situation?

\--

Taking Alys Harroway as a second wife (with Ceryse’s blessing) was supposed to ease his first wife’s burden, but as Ceryse’s pregnancy grew and Alys was asked to carry more and more of the load, she found herself stretched to her limit as well. That’s how Maegor found himself in the unique position he was now in.

“So good! Fuck me, my prince!

Maegor had already plowed Alys tonight and planted his seed inside of her, but he didn’t need to worry about fucking her past the point of exhaustion. That’s where his third wife came in. He didn’t know much about Tyanna, the beautiful girl from Pentos who had happened to be accompanying her father when he came to Dragonstone on business. What he did know was that the sexual chemistry between all three of them was immediate and undeniable. Alys had sensed it too, and it was actually her that suggested he should take the gorgeous Pentoshi woman as a third wife. Tyanna jumped at the chance to marry a Westerosi prince, and had joined their unusual arrangement happily. She’d proved to be a talented and passionate lover, one who was up for anything. 

Anything included using her mouth on Alys’ cunt. His second wife had been shocked and a little afraid the first time Tyanna licked her there, but the Pentoshi woman’s tongue had her screaming for a very different reason by the time she was done. Alys never resisted Tyanna’s advances after that, and actually encouraged them. She’d even decided she wanted to be able to give her sister wife the same pleasure, and had listened to all of Tyanna’s instructions carefully. Her efforts had been sloppy and tentative at first, but after repeated practice she was now able to pleasure Tyanna with her mouth nearly as well as Tyanna pleased her. 

Alys was getting another chance to play and practice her technique at that very moment, because she wasn’t simply resting now that Maegor was done with her. She couldn’t use her mouth on Tyanna’s cunt, not while Maegor was busy stuffing it full of his cock. The third wife’s breasts, however, were unattended to, at least until Alys recovered from her cum-drunk stupor enough to get involved again. She leaned over from the side and sucked on one pert breast while she used her hands to rub at the other, and she made sure to do plenty of alternating so both sides were equally tended to. Maegor was pleased at how well Alys had adjusted to their strange circumstances. A woman of her status welcoming another lover into their bed was far from common, but she’d embraced his third wife and all the unique new opportunities she brought to their sex lives. Maegor hadn’t known the two women would be getting so heavily involved with each other when he first brought Tyanna into the arrangement, but it had been a very happy surprise for him. Watching the two women play with each other never failed to excite him and raise his sexual urges up to another level. He hadn’t imagined such a thing to be possible, but Alys and Tyanna continued to prove him wrong.

The same was true now. Watching Alys lick and suck at Tyanna’s breasts caused him to thrust his hips and work his cock inside of the Pentoshi woman that much harder. Him doing so rocked Tyanna’s body on the bed, which made her breasts bounce and forced Alys to work hard to try and keep up. It was a delightful little circle the three of them had going.

“You’re so good at that, Alys,” Tyanna said with a moan. “You just keep getting better and better with that mouth of yours.”

“My mouth is good for more than just licking your breasts,” Alys said once she’d pulled her mouth off of the other woman’s nipple. To prove her point, she raised her head up and kissed Tyanna. The Pentoshi woman welcomed her kiss as eagerly as she welcomed any affection from either of them. The two sister wives remained locked together at the lips, putting more and more passion into the kiss by the second. Maegor didn’t know if they genuinely couldn’t get enough of each other or if their play was primarily a show for his benefit, and he didn’t particularly care either. All that really mattered to him was that he found it inspiring.

Maegor worked himself harder, slamming his cock into Tyanna hard enough to make the bed shake beneath her. If it were just the two of them he might have leaned over her and covered her entire body with his in a show of dominance, but he had no desire to break the ongoing lip lock two of his three wives were sharing. He let them continue their play and remained as he was, crouched on his knees and hammering into his newest wife. Ceryse was due to give birth any day now according to the maester, and with how long he’d been feeding his seed to Alys on a daily basis it was only a matter of time before she was impregnated as well, if she wasn’t already. He had to make sure Tyanna wasn’t far behind. What kind of husband would he be if he didn’t treat all three of his wives equally? All three deserved to be his wives, deserved to be fucked by him and seeded by him, and deserved to give birth to his children. Alys had already had her load for the day, but now it was Tyanna’s turn.

He buried himself as deeply as he could manage and began to squirt his seed into Tyanna, who he could hear moan into Alys’ mouth even as they continued to kiss. His Pentoshi wife’s body arched up off of the bed slightly as the combination of being seeded by her husband and kissed by her sister wife sent her over the edge as well.

Maegor smiled in satisfaction as he stood from the bed and admired the resting forms of his two well-fucked wives. Tyanna’s eyes were closed as she was still in the middle of recovering from her huge climax, but Alys was watching him expectantly.

“Have you been satisfied for the night, Maegor, or shall I roll over onto my back for you?” she asked. He could see the exhaustion in her form, but he could also tell she didn’t hate the idea of being taken by him again. Maybe she saw the way he doted on the heavily pregnant Ceryse and wanted to make sure she wasn’t far behind. Though he supposed she could simply be addicted to his cock as well.

“Not now,” he said, shaking his head. “I have other business to see to.” The idea was tempting, but he wanted to visit Ceryse in her bedchamber and make sure she was as comfortable as could be and had everything she needed. A lusty man he might be, a man that had taken on three wives so he could satisfy himself without working any of them past the breaking point, but that didn’t mean he would neglect any of them, nor the many children they would give him. 

\--

It was sad, what had happened to his poor brother Aenys. Maegor truly hadn’t wanted the throne, but when his brother was betrayed and murdered, the crown had fallen to Maegor.

The knight Ser Theo Bolling had played an important role in the kingslaying, and had rightfully been beheaded as a result. Some had called for a similar fate to befall his wife Lady Elinor Costayne and their three children as well, but Maegor had insisted they be spared. They were innocent of any crime, and did not deserve to be punished for Ser Theo’s misdeeds.

To ensure no vengeful follow of Aenys would dare consider harming her or the children, Maegor had decided to take them all under his protection in the most effective way he could think of: by making Lady Elinor his fourth wife. The previous three barely even batted an eye when he made the declaration; they were all well used to their lifestyle by now. Besides, having a fourth woman on hand to satisfy his needs was a welcome addition for all of them now that they all had at least one prince or princess of their own to care for.

Lady Elinor had gratefully accepted of course, and she showed him just how grateful she was on their wedding night. Maegor very quickly learned that there was nothing Elinor wouldn’t do for him, and since she’d already had three children by the time he’d bedded her, she had far more knowledge on how to please a man than any of his first three wives had possessed at first. She would regularly pleasure him with her mouth in any number of ways. She could bob her head down his entire length without any issue, taking all of him into her mouth and down her throat. That was impressive enough, but he most enjoyed when she would go lower. 

Very few things could ever surprise a man with Maegor’s breadth of experience in the bedchamber, but Lady Elinor had legitimately managed the feat the first time she dipped her head down to lick and suck at his balls. She’d quickly realized how much he enjoyed the act and it had become a regular fixture in their time together ever since. She was treating him to it once again, having been waiting naked for him in his bedchamber as soon as he got back from a council meeting. 

“Something wrong?” she asked, cocking her head at him as he broke off and pulled her up to her feet.

“Of course not,” he said. As wonderful as her mouth on his balls always was, it was time for something else. She already had three children from her first marriage, but he wanted to give her a Targaryen prince or princess as well.

To that end, he bent her over the bed and shoved his cock into her with little warning. She cried out, but not in pain or dismay.

"OH!" Elinor shouted. "Yes, my king! Fuck me! Fuck me and plant a baby in me!" Despite already having three children of her own, Maegor's newest wife was very enthusiastic about the idea of giving birth to a prince or princess. That suited the king just fine, because it meant she was nearly always wet and willing to be taken by him. 

He took her roughly from behind, keeping her bent over and rocking her body with his powerful thrusts. She held onto the bed with both hands and took it all, giving him constant vocal encouragement to keep it coming. Between her gratitude to him for speaking up and taking her and her children under his protection and her legitimate desire to have more children that would be of royal blood, Elinor may very well have been the most enthusiastic lover Maegor had ever had. She wanted his cock, she wanted his seed, and he was more than happy to give her plenty of both.

Elinor's moans only increased the harder he rutted her. On their wedding night she'd confessed that she liked hard sex; the harder the better. It had been music to Maegor's ears, and he reveled in the open invitation to fuck this woman as hard as he felt like. He would have done so anyway of course, but knowing that she enjoyed every second of it made it even more fun for him. She wasn't afraid of getting a little rough herself too; he still vividly remembered the scratches her finger nails had left on his back during their wedding night. It was a fond memory for him.

"AH!" she screamed when one of his hands left her back and instead reached up and pulled her hair. Her head jerked back in what probably wasn't a pleasant feeling, but he knew she wouldn't complain about it. She loved getting fucked like this almost as much as he loved fucking her like this. Sure enough, she moaned even louder as he held onto her hair and continued to ram his cock into her cunt. "YES!" she gasped. "Yes, my king! Fuck me! Fuck me! Give me your seed!"

Those were the words Maegor wanted to hear above all else. No matter how many children he already had, few things in life made him happier than fucking one of his wives over and over again and shooting his seed inside of her day after day until he inevitably impregnated her.

A few more thrusts were all it took for him to finish with her. His hips slapped against her arse a few more times before he held himself deep inside of her and began to cum. His grip on her hair tightened, and she voiced her approval of both that and his orgasm with one long, loud, drawn-out moan.

All the fight seemed to leave Elinor as soon as he'd finished and pulled his cock out of her, because she stumbled as if she was going to topple over onto the bed. Maegor caught her in his strong arms before she could do so, scooped her up and gently laid her down on the bed, showing her a tenderness that was in complete contrast to the fucking he'd just given her. That was the way things were with Elinor; she was sweetness personified outside of the bedchamber, but once those doors were closed she was a wild, screaming, scratching beast. And Maegor wouldn't have it any other way.

\--

Maegor hadn't necessarily been looking for a fifth wife, but when Jeyne Westerling came to him claiming that Lyman Lannister was seeking retribution against her and her son after she'd rejected the advances of one of the younger Lannister sons, he'd felt compelled to take them both under his protection. As he'd done with Elinor, he protected her in the best way he knew how: via marriage.

Jeyne was tall yet slender. She felt delicate and fragile in his arms. He didn't couple with her tenderly; that simply wasn't in Maegor's nature. Yet he didn't push her nearly as hard as he routinely pushed some of his other wives, like Elinor for example. Some of his other wives were better equipped to handle his rougher, more deviant impulses, so Jeyne was spared those for the most part.

That didn’t mean she didn’t find her endurance tested routinely, especially at a time like this where one of his other wives was pregnant and another had just given birth and was still recovering from it. The others had to pick up the slack and be prepared to handle more of his sexual appetite than usual, which meant some long days and nights for his newest wife.

He let her long, lustrous brown hair down and admired the way it moved as he fucked her. He didn’t tug on it as he might have if it were Elinor in his bed, but his hips still slammed against her roughly despite the consideration he was otherwise showing her. Her slender legs were wrapped around his midsection and her back frequently arched up off the bed as he pounded his cock into her. Their bodies made for an interesting contrast, his broad and powerful form, larger even than his father Aegon the Conqueror, leaning over, driving into and dominating her willowy body. Jeyne didn’t beg for more, didn’t cry out for him to fill her with his seed as some of her sister wives did. It was all she could do just to deal with him as he was.

Jeyne was breathing heavily from the force of his fucking, but it was fortunate for her that he’d already fucked Ceryse earlier in the afternoon and so his lust had already been at least partially sated. It didn’t take as long as usual for him to push forward towards his end, and he saw no reason to hold himself back. Delicate Jeyne could use the break, and if he found himself with needs to be met later on, there were other wives available to him. He would soon let her rest, but not before he did his best to put another baby inside of her.

He pried her legs off of him, pulled nearly all the way out of her and then gave her one final full-force thrust, after which he filled her with all the seed he could manage. Jeyne groaned faintly at the feeling, and her eyes drifted shut soon after he pulled his softening cock out of her. Her arms flopped down uselessly on the bed, and the soft rise and fall of her chest told him she had fallen fast asleep before he was even fully dressed. Maegor chuckled, amused by his delicate fifth wife who did her duty by him nonetheless. She wouldn’t have been able to last without so many other wives around to lighten her load, but she’d made a charming addition to the king’s harem.

\--

Maegor had been planning to stop at five wives. It had seemed to be a nice balance, one where there were always enough women around and available to satisfy him even if more than one of his wives happened to be pregnant or recovering from pregnancy at any given time. But when his niece Rhaena Targaryen, the only child of his deceased brother Aenys and his queen Alyssa Velaryon, asked to become his wife and bear him more children, princes and princesses that were pure Targaryen, he felt he had no choice but to accept. He would’ve given her the crown when her father died, but the lords of the Seven Kingdoms would never have accepted it. They would have undermined her authority at every opportunity. So he’d accepted the throne, but he had refused to let those lords stop him from being the king he wanted to be. They could complain about his polygamy all they liked, but Targaryens did not care about such things. His father Aegon the Conqueror hadn’t, and neither had his sisters who became his wives. Not even Aegon had taken three women to wife though.

Maegor wasn’t used to people being physically assertive with him, even before he’d become king. He was big and strong, and a Targaryen besides. Rhaena, however, was a different story. It seemed fitting that only another true Targaryen would have the courage to take control of him in the bedchamber.

He could have stopped it, of course, and would have if she did something to embarrass him. But having her assert herself in bed was a refreshing change for him. He was so used to taking his other wives and fucking them however he wished that having a woman make demands of him was a new and intriguing experience for the mighty king.

Take now, for example. He’d visited her bedchamber after a dull meeting with his Hand of the King about some unrest in Dorne, intent on working out his frustration with his niece turned wife. But Rhaena had swiftly turned the tables on him. She’d disrobed him and shoved him down on the bed (with his compliance, of course; she didn’t have anywhere near the physical strength required to make his body do anything he didn’t want it to do.) Then she’d peeled her clothes off bit by bit, enticing him with the view of her gorgeous body. Her silver-gold hair shone, giving her an ethereal beauty unlike any other woman he’d ever been with. One look at her helped him understand why only his own sisters would do for Aegon the Conqueror. Maegor could appreciate beauty in all its different forms, as evidenced by the varied appearances of all six of his wives, but the Targaryens possessed the grace and the beauty of Valyria.

It wasn’t merely her beauty that made Rhaena such a good match for Maegor. The knowing smirk in her eyes as he admired her body, the confident way she slowly marched towards the bed, and the fact that she climbed on top of him without even a word of request were all unique to her among his six wives, and Maegor ate it up.

“Are you ready, uncle?” she asked, grinning down at him while she hovered above him. She held his cock in her hand and rubbed herself against him, teasingly grinding against him without taking him inside of her. Any other woman, any other wife, and he would have rolled her over, shoved his cock inside of her and fucked her even harder than usual in response. But Rhaena was different. She was a dragon, like him.

“Do it,” he said. He didn’t beg; he still had his pride, and he was still the king. But he didn’t order her either. He just stated what he wanted plainly, treated her like an equal and waited for her to follow through on her teasing.

He didn’t have to wait much longer. She used his hand to hold his cock up straight and sank down onto him. Showing once again that she had the blood of the dragon in her, there was nothing slow or gentle about the way she moved her body. Now that she’d gotten her teasing out of the way she slammed her hips down onto him right away. She took his cock all the way inside of her in one quick drop of her hips, and she showed no pain despite the daunting size of his cock, which was very much in proportion with his large and powerful body. 

Maegor loved all of his wives, and loved fucking each of them. But none of the others could have done this. None of them could have taken charge of a sexual encounter with such confidence, none of them would have had the self-assurance to mount him so boldly. And even if they had, not a single one of them would have been able to bounce on his cock with such aggression and heat. She was a dragon, just like him.

Rhaena rode her husband with all the confidence she rode her dragon mount, Dreamfyre. Her perfect breasts bounced wildly in time with her motions, and the sound of her hips crashing down onto him and the bed creaking beneath him could probably be heard by anyone who happened to be nearby. He knew how loud the two of them could get; Tyanna had mentioned it once, with an amused smile on her face. Even if she’d been angry instead of entertained, he wouldn’t have cared. Let the entire castle hear them. Let everyone in all of King’s Landing listen to the sound of two dragons fucking. They were Targaryens, they had the blood of Aegon the Conqueror in them, and they were destined to rule Westeros, now and forever.

“AH! AH! AH!” Rhaena moaned each time she dropped down onto him. She sheathed his cock inside of her, rose her hips back up as fast as she could and repeated the process all over again. “SO GOOD! YOU FEEL SO GOOD INSIDE OF ME, UNCLE!” Uncle, husband, king, she could call him whatever she wanted. What mattered was that she was his.

“I’m going to cum inside of you!” he growled. It was a declaration, not a warning. His strong hands were on her pert arse cheeks, and if she tried to get off of him she would find her progress barred by his full strength. Not that he was the least bit worried about her doing so.

“DO IT!” she shouted. “GIVE ME YOUR SEED! PUT A DRAGON IN ME!” She rode him even harder, forcing her body down onto his hard enough that he was truly surprised the bed did not break. He would have loved it if it had. He couldn’t get enough of Rhaena’s ferocity. He had many princes and princesses already, more than one from each wife, but he couldn’t wait to see what kind of child Rhaena would give him. If he or she inherited even half of his strength and half of her ferocity, no scheming nobleman would dare even consider crossing them.

“FUCK!” Rhaena shouted as she felt him begin to cum inside of her. She remained impaled on his cock and rocked her hips back and forth, not content to remain still even if he was giving her exactly what she wanted. She kept restlessly moving on him throughout his orgasm, but she wasn’t done with him even after she dismounted his softening cock. Instead she scooted further down the bed and began to lick him clean. Cleaning quickly turned to sucking, and it soon dawned on Maegor that she wasn’t done with him yet. She was going to get him hard, repeat the process all over again and take even more of his seed inside of her. She might have wanted to be impregnated even more than he wanted it. Rhaena couldn’t wait to have his child.

Maegor knew that the smallfolk had taken to calling him Maegor the Lusty, and that was just fine with him. That lust had brought about countless Targaryen princes and princesses, ensuring the strength of the Targaryen dynasty now and forevermore. And he and his six wives would still produce plenty more if he had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
